Ambulatori
by nilakandi
Summary: SakuSasuSaiNaru friendship; AU; Pertama, pertama, pertama… Ia pegang erat-erat perasaan itu. Berharap tak ada degam disana. Don't like? Don't read!


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura-Sasuke-Sai-Naruto, friendship, little romance, OoC, AU.**

* * *

.

.

**Ambulatori**

.

.

* * *

**01.**

Pertama kali Sakura menginjakkan kakinya, ia melihat sebuah rumah bercat hijau muda dengan tambahan warna putih sebagai variasinya. Sebuah halaman luas dengan tanaman bunga menyebar disana-sini, ayunan mungil yang menggantung, pohon-pohon berukuran sedang yang menaungi pojok taman, dan sebuah bangku bercat kecoklatan di sampingnya. Ah, ada sebuah jalan setapak kecil dengan lampu-lampu taman berada di kanan-kiri.

Matanya hijaunya membulat sesaat.

Seperti sebuah rumah yang selama ini ia dambakan. Rumah berukuran sedang dengan halaman luas, ayunan yang menggantung, serta kehadiran ayah ibunya disisi. Mendadak ia merasakan dadanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang membucah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, di umurnya yang ke enam tahun, ia mesti berpindah. Ia tak pernah mengeluh, hanya saja ada retakan kecil yang pelan-pelan tertoreh saat ia melangkah keluar dari rumah lamanya yang kesekian. Ia tahu ada beberapa kenangan bersama keluarganya yang teringgal disana. Kenangan yang mungkin nanti tak akan pernah kembali ia dapatkan.

Ia hanya berpikir mungkin memang begitu kehidupan. Segalanya tak kan bisa berjalan konstan, terkendali maupun terprediksi, cenderung naik tajam sebelum menukik curam; penuh spontanitas dan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Ia tak bisa bertahan pada satu titik. Lambat laun segalanya akan berubah, sedikit demi sedikit. Seperti musim yang akan terus berganti, angin yang akan terus bergerak, segalanya tidaklah konstan.

Sebuah pemikiran yang cenderung fantastis untuk anak seusianya.

Dulu, ia pernah memiliki seorang teman diusianya yang ke lima; setahun lalu, pernah ia berharap bahwa ibu maupun ayahnya tak akan pergi. Ia akan berada di sana dengan temannya. Menghabiskan masa kecil bersama, sekolah bersama, kuliah bersama, menikah, memiliki anak, hingga suatu saat nanti mungkin ia akan menjodohkan anak mereka dan akhirnya mereka berbesan.

Ia mengkhayal. Bermain-main dengan baris imaji yang berada dalam lobus otaknya.

Namun, ia kembali menelan semuanya bulat-bulat. Ayah bilang, mereka tak mungkin tinggal di sana. Masa kontrak ayahnya telah habis, lagipula ibunya baru saja dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah sakit dengan daerah yang jauh lebih layak bagi mereka.

Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan. Meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya. Meninggalkan teman pertama dalam eksistensi hidupnya.

Pertama, pertama, pertama…

Ia pegang erat-erat perasaan itu.

(berharap tak ada degam disana.)

Nyatanya ia kembali berpindah ke daerah baru. Sebuah daerah modern di Oto dengan segala kesibukannya. Ia ingat saat itu bahkan ia tak sempat keluar dari ruang lingkup rumah. Mendekam selam setahun tanpa berbaur dengan masyarakat sekitar. Lebih parahnya, ia _home schooling_. Tipikal masyarakat modern.

Ayahnya sibuk dengan sega hal yang berbau dengan seminar. Ibunya sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit.

Dan ia mendekam, ditemani seorang _baby sister_ yang didapat mereka entah dari mana.

Selama itu, ia merasa kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibunya. Ia berpikir seandainya saja ia tak berpindah-pindah, seandainya mereka masih berada di rumah mereka yang lama, seandainya ayahnya bukan seorang motivator sekaligus penulis, seandainya saja ibunya bukan seorang dokter, seandainya… seandainya… kata-kata itu berputar-putar, seolah-olah ingin memenuhi otaknya yang masih kopong.

Hingga pada suatu malam, di ulang tahunnya yang keenam, ia mesti kembali berpindah. Kata ayahnya, ia akan berada di sana cukup lama, sepuluh tahun. Terdengar menakjubkan, 'kan? Sambil dibelai sayang ibunya, ia bertanya dengan polos, "Apakah aku akan mendapat teman?"

Ibunya terkejut, Ayahnya tersenyum dibalik kemudi sopir, "Tentu," jawabnya.

Ia tersenyum dengan riang sembari memeluk ibu yang berada di sampingnya, "Sakura sayang ayah ibu!"

(Namun dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak, takut terhempas perasaan kecewa. Karena kecewa adalah harapan yang dipupuk terlalu banyak sehingga ia layu sebelum kembang.)

Dan ia berada di sini, dengan kedua tangan yang digenggam ayah ibu disisi kanan-kirinya. Di depan rumah baru mereka, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar ayahnya yang berbisik ditelinganya, "Di belakang rumah ada kolam renang, lho! Nanti kita renang sama-sama," ayahnya tersenyum dengan mata berkilat jenaka. Sekilas ia melirik sang istri yang berada di samping kanan Sakura, "Ibumu tak bisa berenang," ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Namun ternyata pelan dalam definisi ayahnya berbeda dengan sang ibu. Ibunya mendelik, mencubit main-main pinggang sang suami, "Jangan katakan itu di depan Sakura," suaranya mendesis-desis dengan pelototan mata yang meloncat.

Ia terkikik.

Sejenak, ia mendengar grasak-grusuk beberapa orang di balik dinding tembok pembatas rumahnya.

"Kau menginjak kepalaku!"

Suara anak laki-laki.

"Ugh, aku tak kuat!"

Suara anak laki-laki.

"Sedikit lagi. Masih kurang tingggiii!"

Suara anak laki-laki.

"…"

"… aku tak kuat!"

"…"

BRAAAKKK!

Hening.

Lalu tetiba pekikan tiga orang wanita mengudara, ayahnya terlonjak, ibunya terkejut.

"SASUKEEE!"

Pekikan pertama.

"SAAIII!"

Pekikan kedua.

"NARUTOOO!"

Pekikan terakhir ditutup dengan geraman, suara aneh, ringisan, dan gelak tawa teredam, bunyi benturan ganjil, diakhiri omelan panjang kali lebar yang bahkan untuk Sakura yang mendengarnya sekilas bisa membuat kupingnya panas berdenging.

Sakura mengendikan bahu tak perduli. Ia menarik kedua tengan orang tuanya (yang sempat terdiam sejenak) untuk masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Ia tersenyum senang.

Kolam renang, kolam renang, kolam renang…lalalala~…

(Ia menanamkan dalam hati, lain kali ia akan lebih berhati-hati dengan ketiga bocah lelaki yang bernama Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto. Apapun alasannya, ketiga bocah itu bisa membuat onar dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan demi apapun ia tak sanggup mendengar omelan yang dilantunkan ketiga orang tua mereka. Hm, hm mereka berbahaya. Patut dihindari!)

Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu lalu menoleh kebelakang, seolah ada tiga bocah lelaki yang tengah memakan beling menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang dan ada ketiga ibu muda tengah mengucapkan jampi-jampi mantra. Lalu semuanya buyar, "Benar, mereka berbahaya," ia bergidik.

Ayahnya menyernyit bingung, "Ada apa, sayang?"

Lalu dijawab gelengan. Sakura meneruskan langkahnya.

Ayahnya terdiam, 'kadang anak kecil itu punya sedikit khayalan dan paranoid yang berlebih', ujarnya dalam hati.

**02.**

Konoha, ia melafazkan dalam hati. Nama daerah tempat tinggalnya terdengar menyejukan. Seperti embus angin yang hinggap memainkan poninya, gemerisik ranting-ranting, gesekan rerumputan diujung alas kakinya, horizon jingga, tembang burung yang bermain diatap rumahnya, langit biru yang membentang, ia tak penah begitu merasa sesejuk ini saat mengucap nama daerah tinggalnya sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Oto-Konoha yang memerlukan waktu kurang dari 48 jam, ia menerka sembari berangan-angan tinggal di sebuah daerah yang tak terlalu padat, tapi juga tak terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Ia berangan-angan memiliki sebuah taman berukuran sedang, dimana ia akan menanam pohon-pohon dan bunga kesukaannya. Ia berangan-angan saat mereka disana baik ibu dan ayahnya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk sejenak menemaninya bermain. Ia berharap ibunya akan mengurangi jadwalnya bekerja di rumah sakit dan ayahnya akan sedikit mengurangi seminar, forum, maupun workshop. Saat hari minggu mereka akan bersama-sama bermain di ruang keluarga. Dan ia berangan-angan memiliki seorang teman.

Teman. Teman. Teman.

Frasa itu memutar dalam kepalanya. Seperti ratusan kupu-kupu kecil yang mengepak di depan kedua netranya sebelum menembus tengkorak otaknya. Meresap dalam pori-pori. Berdenging pelan. Masih mengepak-ngepak sebelum hinggap dan mengendap.

Hingga saat ini, frasa itu masih berada dalam balik otaknya. Kala ia tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda sembari menonton televisi, susu coklat miliknya mengepul di samping kudapan-kudapan manis, ia masih memikirkan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan kata 'teman', masih tercenung dengan dahi berkerut. Ia peluk erat-erat boneka dalam lingkar tangannya, hingga setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan entah tetes keberapa ia menangis untuk hal absurd yang masih menghantui otaknya itu.

Kadang kala, tanpa kita sadar, kita pernah menangis untuk sebuah hal tak tak nyata, sebuah hal yang nyatanya cuma ada dalam otak kita.

Dan saat bel berdengung, ia terlonjak bangun dari kursi nyamannya, sesegera mungkin menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal. Ibu dan ayahnya masih sibuk dengan segala hal berbau penataan tata letak barang-barang serta beberapa orang pesuruh, sementara ia disuruh menunggu dengan mulut menguap bosan di ruang tengah. Ia berpikir, tak ada hal yang salah dengan membukakan pintu untuk tamu siapapun di sana.

Berjalan dengan langkah pendek-pendek, ia meraih gagang pintu sebelum pada akhirnya ia menemukan tiga bocah lelaki, menatapnya dengan pandangan menganalisis.

"Kita memanjat tembok untuk melihat 'ini' kemarin? Kau bilang dia cantik. Nyatanya,... jelek," bocah pertama memasang senyum yang kelewat manis dengan mata menyipit sempurna. Perkataannya mirip bisa ular derik, bisa yang menyengat, efisien menyebar dan meruntuhkan hati. Sakura menggeram dalam hati, mengepalkan buku-buku tangannya guna meredam kemarahan yang membludak.

"Hn," bocah kedua memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan yang kentara. Sepasang mata hitam dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu meliriknya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dan tanpa dosa mengatakan, "cengeng," saat melihat bias air mata di ujung pelupuk miliknya, Sakura mengepalkan buku-buku tangannya lebih kuat. Matanya menyipit garang.

"Dia manis, bukan cantik, Sai," mungkin dari ketiga orang bocah lelaki di depannya, ia berpikir bahwa bocah berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna bentangan langit di sianghari itulah yang paling mengerti akan tindak-tanduk kesopanan. Lagipula kelihatannya, ia yang paling polos dari kata-kata berbau tajam. Sedikit-sedikit Sakura mengembangkan senyum dengan pipi hampir merona.

"Sayang, perempuan memang cengeng," lalu runtuh. Horizon yang pertama kali Sakura bangun runtuh tak bersisa. Menghempas bumi dan remuk. Tak berupa.

Sakura melunturkan senyum dengan perempatan di dahinya muncul.

"_SHANAROOOOO…!_"

Dan begitulah, ia memberikan sebuah hadiah 'manis' untuk ketiga bocah yang ada di depannya. Meninggalkan mereka dengan benjolan dikepala. Dengan rambut merah mudanya ia kibaskan secara dramatis, lalu menghempaskan pintu dengan kencang di depan muka mereka.

Ia menggeram dalam hati.

(Lain kali ia tak akan membukakan pintu.)

.

.

* * *

**03.**

Kadang kali kita tak sadar bahwa takdir telah ditiupkan pada setiap ubun-ubun manusia. Saling membentuk simpul absurd sehingga membuat siapapun beranggapan bahwa setiap substansi yang kita temui dalam hidup ini adalah figuran semata, numpang lewat. Sementara kita adalah pemeran utama. Hingga suatu saat nanti benang takdir melurus, kita sadar kita telah melewatkan seorang pemain penyelamat cerita. Seseorang yang amat krusial dalam jalinan cerita yang rumit.

Cerita tak akan pernah berjalan tanpa pemain pendukung.

Karena kadang, manusia lupa bahwa hidup disusun dari hal-hal kecil membentuk hal-hal besar. Bukan hal-hal besar yang menyusun hal-hal kecil.

Hari ini orang tua Sakura memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah umum. Sekolah biasa agar ia bisa berbaur.

Sakura tersenyum simpul di depan kelas, "Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Pandangan matanya berkeliling, lalu seketika ia membeliak.

Ada ketiga bocah yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya di pojok kelas. Salah satu dari ketiganya (yang memiliki warna mata sebiru langit dan rambut sewarna matahari) melambai heboh, sementara salah satunya tersenyum (kelewat) manis seperti saat pertama kali Sakura menemuinya, dan satu bocah lagi tak acuh tanpa berperasaan.

Tiga bocah yang meruntuhkan hatinya.

Satu bocah yang tersenyum sambil menyemburkan bisa mematikan lewat mulutnya.

Satu bocah yang tak banyak bicara tapi setiap kali bicara tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Menyisakan kata-kata tajam dan menusuk.

Satu bocah dengan wajah bersahabat dan ucapan manis di awal, tapi menyemburkan ucapan kejam penuh nanah di akhir.

Ketiga bocah yang membuat langit runtuh di mata Sakura.

Ketiga bocah yang pertama kali melambungkan harapan Sakura agar memiliki teman.

Dan yang paling Sakura ingat dari ketiga makhluk itu adalah…

Ketiga bocah yang mengatakan kalau…,

… ia jelek dan cengeng.

Menyebalkan!

.

.

* * *

**Catatan: hanya fanfik iseng-iseng yang nemplok di flashdisk sejak lama dengan tambahan sana-sini. Berharap kalian menyukainya. Dan labelnya emang progress, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan buat nggak ada lanjutannya. Kalo ada waktu luang, nila pasti lanjutin ini. Ah, udah berapa lama ya, nila nggak nulis? Berasa semakin aneh dan nggak banget tulisannya.**

**Mind to review?**

**Ciamis, 01 Juni 2013**

**Love,**

**Nila. **


End file.
